Rewind
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: When fate throws the survivors of the Hunter-Grazner crash back into the past, alive and well, will they change their fates and make it out alive this time? How will everyone react to the now adult "Jack"? How will Riddick react to Kyra being alive? Experimental One-shot! Will continue if this is a success.
1. Rewind

Rewind

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black, Dark Fury, or The Chronicles of Riddick

**A/N**: This is just a fun little idea that popped into my head as I was working on the next chapter of my other TCOR fic. If you guys like this, I may continue it once I finish Tribulations. Please try not to take this too seriously, it's not meant to be realistic, this is an experiment and if it goes well, I may develop it more. I hope you enjoy this silly thing!

* * *

><p>When his eyes opened, Riddick was immediately assaulted with Deja Vu. He recognized the place and he felt fear and anger swell within him. 'Fuck! Not again!' he thought and looked around. He caught a body laying near a set of stairs. It was Kyra! "Kyra..." Riddick went over, noticing for the first time that he wasn't chained up but paying it no mind and took her in his arms. He studied her, looking for the marks on her neck, the wound in her stomach. She wore what she had on before she was taken by the Necromongers. She had no marks! No wound! "Kyra, wake up," Riddick tried again and felt relief pour through him when she moved in her sleep. "Jack!" He yelled, sighing inwardly when she started awake.<p>

"Riddick?" Her eyes widened. "Riddick!" She threw her arms around his neck. He awkwardly put his own arms around her and hugged her back. When she pulled back she looked around and frowned. "Where are we? Why am I not in the Underverse anymore?" She asked, more to herself than to Riddick. Riddick stood, ignoring her gasp of surprise when he picked her up off the ground, and then put her down.

"You're alive, that's all that matters. Take a good look, what does this place look like? Looks familiar, right?" Riddick said, spotting Carolyn Frye laying nearby as well.

"Oh God, it can't be," Kyra muttered. Riddick could see her body go stiff and could smell her fear.

"The Hunter-Grazner," Riddick confirmed grimly. He watched Kyra slump down near the stairs she had been by, looking even paler than she had looked on the Necromongers ship. He decided he'd give her a moment and went over to Carolyn. He slid her over to the wall and helped her sit up. "Carolyn, wake up," he said, slapping her cheek lightly. When Carolyn's eyes opened, she gasped and banged her head against the bulkhead behind her as she tried to get away. Riddick smirked and pulled back, putting his hands up. "I ain't gunna hurt you, Frye," Riddick declared. "Welcome back to the land of the living... and the past apparently," he said, glancing again to a shell-shocked Kyra. "Kid, get a grip, we need to get outta here in one piece, you with me?" Kyra snapped back to reality and looked over to him.

Those words.

"Yeah, ...I'm with you," she said and took a shaky breath. She stood and walked over to them. "Carolyn, you may not recognize me, but I'm Jack. I don't know what's going on but we've all been brought back here for some reason. At least, I assume the others are here as well," she said, suddenly getting excited with the realization that Imam would be here too.

"Jack?" Carolyn blinked slowly, trying to register what was going on. This woman was that little girl? Kyra smiled and nodded.

"I go by Kyra now but you can call me Jack," Kyra said and threw Riddick a look. "And _only _her, got it?" she directed toward the convict. Carolyn watched Riddick smirk and throw a mock-solute.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

Kyra rolled her eyes, even though she was a little surprised he even agreed with her, and spoke to her like that. Last time she was with him, he was serious and angry... not carefree and silly! "Come on," she helped Carolyn to her feet. "We need to wake up the rest and get the power-cells to the skiff," she said. Once the older woman was on her feet, nodding in agreement, Kyra started to go up the stairs.

"Shouldn't he... are you going to be trouble?" Carolyn directed her question to Riddick.

"Me?" Riddick asked in a fake incredulous tone.

"He doesn't need to be chained up if that's what you're asking," Kyra answered by the stairs. "Right Riddick?"

Riddick tilted his head to the side. "You giving me an order, kid?" he asked in a gruff but amused tone, his eyes moving up her body. 'Sexy,' he thought with an inward chuckle, then abruptly stopped and inwardly groaned in frustration when he remembered who he was eye-balling.

"Just answer the god-damn question," Kyra growled, annoyed by him, missing that he had just checked her out. Why was he so damn calm? They were in a fucked up situation! This was no time for games.

"I'll behave," Riddick grinned. "For now," he crossed his arms. Riddick was aware that he shouldn't be having so much fun but this was an opportunity to start over! Besides, he figured they still had some time. Kyra snorted and made her way out. Riddick gestured for Carolyn to head out first, smirking at her wariness of him. "Lady's first," he drawled. Carolyn narrowed her eyes but headed out, acutely aware that Riddick watched her. She was aware that he was messing with her. When they were out, Kyra was waking the others and trying to explain the situation to them. When Paris asked who she was, Carolyn knew this was going to be difficult. She said as much.

"This is going to take forever," Carolyn muttered.

"Then speak up," Riddick suggested near her, making her jump. "So skittish," he grinned. Carolyn glared but took his advice and cleared her throat.

"Okay listen up everyone," She said, walking toward them. "We've all been brought... back to life... and brought back to this planet, we have a chance to escape it, all of us, if we hurry. Some of us have been brought here from the future, such as Riddick and... Jack," Carolyn gestured to the "stranger,". Kyra straightened self-consciously when eyes were on her. Her jaw set at the unwanted attention and she turned to get to work.

Johns had been watching with murder in his eyes. Once he got him alone, Riddick would be in pieces, much like the bastard left him.

"Riddick, could you..?" Carolyn trailed off when Riddick turned from her without a word and made his way to the ship.

Riddick followed Kyra and watched her hips sway as she walked. She walked with the grace of a feline, precise and light. He eyed her long shapely legs and perfect ass. Age was _very _good to her and Riddick felt his body respond to her. 'Damn, kid..." he growled inwardly. 'Why did I hold her the way I did back in the slam?' he questioned himself. He was, of course, referring to when he slammed Kyra against the bars of her cell to remind her he wasn't messing with her. Part of him told him the feelings he was developing for the fire-cracker was wrong, she was Jack, the scrawny, bratty little kid who annoyed him and also managed to hold his heart. But... he knew that wasn't true anymore. She was all grown up and one hot piece of ass. 'Fuck it, she's not a kid anymore.' Riddick walked over and studied her, watching her remove the panel that held the power-cells.

Kyra had _felt _Riddick's presence as he stealthily followed her. She could feel his eyes on her and decided she liked it. She knew he was checking her out and it made her heart race. 'That's right, I'm not a little kid anymore,' she smirked inwardly. As she set to work she saw from the corner of her eyes that he stopped at the doorway and leaned against the frame. "What do you want, Riddick?" she asked finally. Her tone wasn't hard or hostile so Riddick took it as a sign it was okay to approach her. She jumped when she felt his hands on her arms, moving down, and his breath on her neck as he nuzzled her hair out of the way. What was he doing? "Riddick?" she questioned, hating herself for not being able to keep her voice steady.

"You smell good," was all Riddick said. Kyra took a breath to calm herself but it was useless. "I should punish you for getting yourself killed... I had everything under control, kid," he murmured in her ear. He felt her stiffen and knew it wasn't from excitement.

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing. Quit being all high and mighty and admit I saved your ass!" She snarled at him. She gasped when she was thrown against the wall and shuddered when his body pressed against hers.

"Watch it, kid!" Riddick growled. Kyra saw red.

"Stop calling me that! I am _not_ a fucking kid anymore!" She snapped, trying to get out of his grasp, bucking against him. Riddick growled again, making her still. It wasn't because she was frightened or anything, it was because of the _way _he growled. "You _know_ I'm not a kid anymore," she enforced in a softer tone then. She bit her lip. By the way his body seemed to harden against her, she realized he didn't think of her as a kid either.

"I know," Riddick admitted and pulled her around, pushing her on her back against the wall and trapping her wrists against it.

"Riddick?" She questioned again, but her only answer was a quick smirk before his mouth came crashing against her's. Kyra gasped at the sudden kiss, allowing Riddick to take advantage of it. Riddick was pleasantly surprised when Kyra responded almost immediately, her own tongue striking back and dueling with his. Riddick groaned into the kiss, released her wrists and pushed her up, helping her wrap her legs around his waist. The fire of lust and frustration exploded between them.

Back outside, Carolyn asked Shazza and Zeke to help Riddick and Kyra get the cells out. They needed to be as quick as they could. Shazza walked with her husband but paused when they heard the groan. They sneaked over, trying not to make any noise and peaked around the corner. Their jaws dropped at the sight and they pulled back. "That was-!" Zeke began, but Shazza shushed him and pushed him out.

"Where are Jack and Riddick?" Carolyn asked with a frown when they didn't return with the batteries. The two looked pale and nervous.

"They uh... have the cells covered..." Shazza told her uneasily, glaring at her husband when he snorted.

'They have them _covered_ alright,' Zeke thought wryly.

Riddick's hands trailed down Kyra's body but before he could do more, Kyra pulled from the kiss, panting. Her body was on fire but they couldn't do this right now, 'night' was approaching quickly. "We need to... we can't do this now... the power-cells," she tried to explain breathlessly. Riddick's lips pressed into a straight line. She was right.

"This ain't over," he warned her and smirked when she flashed him a rather saucy look. 'Damn, she's going to be the death of me,' he thought. He released her and helped pull cells out, pulling two at a time while Kyra attempted to do the same. He was surprised when she succeeded, hoisting two over her back, straining a little but managing to lift them up. 'She's stronger than she looks,' Riddick felt pride as he watched her walk out. He knew she was struggling a little but didn't say anything. This would make her stronger.

When they came out of the ship, Kyra caught Shazza and Zeke eying them and couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck. Did they see them? She set the cells down, sighing in relief. Zeke went over and lifted the other cell. "Thanks," Kyra nodded and lifted the remaining one in her arms. They set off then, not wanting to waste any time. Johns was silent through this all but Riddick kept his attention on him, aware that the blue-eyed devil would try something soon.

About half-way through the trek through the desert, they paused to rest for a few moments. "Is that little ship going to hold us all?" Paris asked, his tone not as steady as he'd hoped it'd be.

"It'll do," Carolyn answered.

Kyra went up to Riddick and spoke in a quiet voice. "Riddick, why aren't you worried? Why are you so calm?" She questioned him. If she was younger she might think this was badass, but she wasn't that little kid anymore.

"Because you're not dead," he admitted, his face with passive expression.

Kyra blinked in confusion. "What?" was her doubtful reaction.

"We have a chance to do this all over, we can get outta here, we can prepare for the Necromonger, you don't have to die, and we can have our cake and eat it too," Riddick explained.

"I guess I see what you mean but what is me not dying have to do with this?" she asked.

This time Riddick frowned. "Do I need to spell it out for you, kid?" He ignored the sudden anger in her eyes. "I care about you, you will _not _die again!" he growled. Kyra's eyes widened but before she could respond, Johns ordered the group to press on again, making a rather rude remark to Riddick to hurry up. Any other day Riddick would have simply killed Johns, but he planned to wait until the right time, let the Merc make the first move. It didn't take them long but they managed to make it to the ruined settlement in good time. Kyra, Riddick, and Zeke took the cells to the ship and worked to set them up.

"I got this, can you help the others?" Kyra asked the dark-skinned Australian. Zeke nodded and went off. It was then Kyra noticed that Riddick wasn't there anymore, she shrugged and got to work on the ship. It wasn't long until she felt someone walk in, trying to be stealthy but failing. It must be Johns. She didn't turn to look at him as she addressed him.

"What do you want, Johns?" she asked, her voice a little more aggressive than she meant it to be. She did _not _like this guy, but she had been trying to control her rage at the damned situation lately and it wasn't working. Johns frowned at being spotted so easily but shrugged and walked up to her. In a move that was reminiscent of what Riddick did to her earlier, he got up to her real close from behind and leaned toward her.

"You certainly grew up well," Johns muttered, leaning in more to breathe in her scent. Exactly as Riddick had done. Kyra went rigid and anger flared in her eyes. Her hands tightened into fists and she ground her teeth in fury. She did _not _like it when people, especially men, got into her personal space without permission. She also didn't like what he was implying. This little maneuver may have worked on her with Riddick - it was _Riddick_ after all - but it would _not _work with this guy. It just served to further piss her off. To say he wasn't on her good list would be a vast understatement.

"Back. Up. Johns," she warned in a low growl.

"Fiesty," Johns grinned. He couldn't believe this was the little kid he had suggested they use as bait against the monsters. Maybe once he was done removing Riddick, he'd tame this one. It definitely looked like she'd be a challenge though, not that he minded.

"I _will _hand your ass to you if you don't get the fuck away, _Merc_," Kyra warned him. Johns' eyes widened in shock. She knew what he was?

"Clever girl," Johns chuckled, taking a strand of hair in his hand. The next thing he knew, he was on his back and had a boot pressed against his neck. 'How the _fuck _did she move like that?'

"I told you, fucker," Kyra snarled. It was then that Riddick stepped out of the shadows. "What should we do with him?" She asked without taking her eyes off Johns.

"How 'bout we use him as bait for the monsters? Trail him behind the ship maybe?" Riddick suggested with a smirk. Johns' eyes widened once more, this time with fear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carolyn asked as she walked up the ramp. She may have expected this from Riddick, but _not _from Jack... it was shocking to say the least. She remembered the girl trying to emulate Riddick when she was younger, but this... this really was almost like seeing double, and 'Kyra' didn't even have to try to look like him to pull it off.

"This piece of shit pulled something that pissed me off. I warned him," Kyra growled.

"While I agree that he's a sack of shit, we don't have time for this," Carolyn said. "Is the ship ready? We're just finishing up securing the hull," she asked.

"We're ready to go," Kyra answered, removing her foot and taking a step back, next to Riddick. While she was more than capable of taking care of herself, his presence still managed to relaxed her. "Don't try anything," she warned Johns. Said Mercenary coughed, rubbed his neck, and got to his feet. He glared at her and went to the far seat and strapped himself in without a word. Yeah, this made him feel like a pussy but he underestimated the girl... and she was apparently buddy-buddy with Riddick now, not good, he would have to be quick if he was going to get rid of Riddick. When Riddick turned around to walk off the ramp, to presumably help with the supplies maybe, Johns knew he wouldn't get another chance at this. Kyra and Carolyn were both busy with the ship and none of them had their eyes on him. He pulled the straps off, grabbed the knife he always hid in his boot, and jumped, trying to stab Riddick in the back.

"Riddick!" Kyra had noticed Johns move but was too far away to get there in time. Riddick whirled around, his own blade already ready, and sliced cleanly. Johns fell to the ground, blood gushing from his neck.

"Do we have a problem?" Riddick asked, looking up at Carolyn.

"...No," Carolyn answered, her jaw set and her expression serious. It was then the others ran over, concerned about what all the commotion was about.

"What happened?" Shazza asked and gasped when she saw a now dead Johns and Riddick wiping his blade clean.

"The fucker tried to kill me, that's what," Riddick answered calmly.

"Are we ready to go?" Kyra asked. Shazza nodded, swallowing nervously and stepping back and into Zeke, who patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Then call the others over and let's go," Carolyn ordered, watching Riddick pull Johns' body away from the ship and pick through his pockets. Imam, his students, and Paris joined them. When they were all seated and ready to go, Kyra let Carolyn take the controls and sat in a seat in the back, slouching forward and rubbing her neck. The stress getting to her. When she looked up she saw a teary-eyed Imam smiling at her. She hadn't had the chance to catch up with him yet. She smiled back weakly.

"It warms my heart to see you again, Jack," Imam said softly.

"Thanks. It's good to see you again too. Look, I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize, child. I understand," Imam cut her off softly, affection clearly evident. Kyra smiled back, relaxing.

"So you really _are_ Jack?" Paris said in amazement.

"I am," Kyra nodded. "I go by Kyra now," she told him. They went silent again and Kyra watched Imam speak quietly with his students, apparently trying to soothe their fears. She was glad they made it too, they had died too quickly and too young.

As Carolyn sat at the controls, she got to thinking. Riddick risked his life to save Jack, and then tried to do good by her. Was he really as horrible as she was told he was? Riddick sat silently next to her in the co-pilot seat, his attention toward the stars. "Riddick," Carolyn began. "Are you really as dangerous as Johns said you were?" she asked carefully. Riddick continued to stare out into the stars but frowned a little at the question. Any other day he would answer in sarcasm or try to scare her, but he'd been through way too much lately to not answer truthfully. She died for him once already, he might as well repay her with an honest answer.

"I've killed a lot of people in my time, but I didn't kill them just to kill. I killed to survive. I didn't _want _to become a convict. Understand?" Riddick explained, finally looking over to her. He wouldn't give her his life's history but he hoped this would be enough. Fortunately, Carolyn seemed to understand. She nodded and looked forward again.

"Then we'll have to get you a disguise of some sort when we reach whatever planet this piece of shit can get us to," she declared. Riddick smirked and leaned back, pulling his goggles off and closing her eyes.

Things would go well this time, Riddick knew they would.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN**: Again, let me know if you people liked this, I may continue it if I get enough positive feedback. I hope everyone enjoyed this!


	2. Helion Prime

Rewind

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black, Dark Fury, or The Chronicles of Riddick

**A/N**: Okay, I lied, here's another chapter... this is the last one until after I finish Tribulations, so give that story some love if you want to see more to this one!

* * *

><p>Riddick had been having a <em>very <em>pleasant dream when he was rudely awoken by nearly being tossed off the seat he was napping on. Snapping his eyes open and jerking his head to the side he watched as Carolyn Frye leveled the little skiff she, Riddick, and the other passengers were currently on. Carolyn had a wide-eyed, fearful, sick, look in her eye and she clutched her stomach. "Frye," Riddick said, getting her attention. He said no more and Carolyn was astonished to find true, genuine concern in his eyes. Just what the hell changed him so much?

"I-I'm fine, just... bad memories..." Carolyn explained, swallowing her fear and composing herself.

"Either you take control of _it _or let it rampage all over your head," Riddick advised. Carolyn nodded in agreement, grateful for his words. Riddick stood from his seat and went to the back, bracing himself on the little panels that served as a break between the cockpit and the seating area and observed the other passengers. Most of them were awake, save for one.

"What's up?" Kyra whispered, carefully, without making a sound, getting up and crossing over to him.

"Our pilot had some bad flashbacks," Riddick explained. "What?" he asked when Kyra didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes. He gazed right back and found himself unable to look away. 'Beautiful,' he thought. He resisted the urge to flinch away as she reached up, not used to people willingly making physical contact with him of that nature – unless he payed them.

Kyra moved her hand along his cheek and felt like a school-girl when he leaned into her touch. "I'm sorry," she whispered, moving the pad of her thumb across the tiny scar on his cheek, the spot she cut him, the spot she drew his blood.

Riddick placed his own, larger hand upon her's. "For cutting me?" he asked, a little incredulously. "I was impressed," he admitted. She shook her head.

"For everything," she clarified.

"You don't have to apologize, kid – I'm sorry, jeez, it's a habit, it's what I've been calling you since I met you," Riddick grumbled when she frowned the moment he uttered that three letter nick-name. "What's your deal with that anyway? You already know that I don't see you as a kid, or do I have to remind you what we did back in the engine room?" Riddick suggested with a seductive grin, moving a hand to Kyra's waist and pulling her flush against him. He was amused when she blushed, he found it endearing.

Kyra cleared her throat. "It just reminds me of the weak little kid I once was, I'm not that kid anymore," she reminded him.

"I know that, and I don't see you as that kid anymore, but I'm still gunna call you that from time to time because one, I'll forget you hate it, two, you hate it and you're sexy when you're angry," he paused and smirked at another blush from her. "And three, it reminds me of the cute little kid I was fond of... and still am," he finished, watching her eyes widen once more, filled with doubt. "What? I may not be into that emotional shit but I'm man enough to admit when I like something, or _someone_," he grunted.

"That's..." Kyra blinked, unsure how to label it. "That's sweet," she smiled.

"Don't call me that, ugh," Riddick shook his head. Kyra narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"You call me 'kid', I'll call you sweet..." she grinned. While she had her suspicions back on 'The Planet' as she was now referring it to, she was beginning to really enjoy this playful side to Riddick. She wondered idly how _else _he liked to play...

"Alright, alright, I won't call you 'kid' anymore!" he sighed. Kyra laughed out loud, forgetting they weren't the only ones there and jumped when Riddick's hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"Sorry..." Kyra mumbled sheepishly beneath his hand.

"Jesus, kid," Riddick growled as he pulled his hand away, glancing around at the others. Fortunately, they were all still out of it, no doubt the trauma of being brought to life and getting out of a desperate situation wore them out.

"I'm sorry, _sweetheart_," Kyra grinned. "What? You called me 'kid' again," she chuckled as quietly as she could, covering her own mouth to stop her laughter when big bad Riddick groaned in dismay. "Such a drama-queen," she snickered.

"That's_ King, _drama _king _for you,_ Princess_," Riddick corrected with a growl.

"What happened to 'kid'?" she grinned_. _

"Just sit with Carolyn before I throttle you, _kid_..." Riddick growled. Kyra smiled when he continued to call her 'kid', even with her embarrassing 'pet-name' for him. She nodded in agreement and they swapped places. Kyra slipped into the co-pilot seat, shaking away the now familiar feeling of deja vu and strapped herself in.

"I heard you guys," Carolyn mentioned softly, her eyes staring straight ahead, even if the ship was in auto-pilot now, having been given directions to go to Helion Prime.

"Sorry, did we bother you?" Kyra asked. Normally she wasn't so considerate and kind, having been mostly stripped of that when she lost her innocence to those Mercs, long ago, but Carolyn deserved her best.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all... you two seem more like old drinking buddies or something, instead of how you were before... you're very familiar with each other," she shrugged.

"Well... we went through a lot together..." Kyra explained, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"So what's that I heard about you and Riddick doing something in the engine room? Do I want to know?" Carolyn asked, too curious for her own good probably. Kyra opened her eyes, stared at the ceiling for a moment, then turned to look at her companion.

"Heard about that too, did you? Well, remember seeing Shazza and Zeke come out of the wreck? Looking the way they did?" Kyra trailed off, trying to sound casual but unable to hold back her blush of embarrassment, not to mention the very nice memory that popped into her head.

"My God, you two weren't-"

"NO, we were _not_, we were just... kissing," Kyra bit her lip and smiled, looking away from Carolyn and out of the window on her side of the ship.

"That's all? That look you just had suggests more. God, Jack, he's... he's Riddick! How, I mean, when..." Carolyn shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Kyra asked, highly doubtful that the older woman could find it _that _disturbing. "Don't tell me you don't find him attractive, that would be a _lie. _If I didn't already know about his pretty awesome sense of hearing, I'd defend my point, but he already has a huge ego," Kyra crossed her arms and looked at her old friend pointedly.

"Ah, well... he's okay I suppose..." Carolyn admitted, her turn to blush.

"I suppose," Kyra agreed with a snort.

Back in the passenger section, Riddick smirked, keeping his eyes closed. Yeah, he had pretty awesome hearing. 'Find me attractive, do you, kid?' he thought. 'My ego's not the only thing I have that's huge, either...' he mentally chuckled, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. 'One of these days you're gunna find out...' he promised.

"What are you gunna do when we reach Helion Prime?" Kyra asked curiously.

"If we're really in the right time, I'm going to report to my superiors... and accept whatever punishment they give me," Carolyn answered, her jaw setting in determination. "What about you?" she asked, trying to relax.

"Me? I don't know... I don't really have much family and they wouldn't recognize me... besides, I don't really want to have anything to do with them, we're not on good terms. I'll probably just look for work or something," she shrugged. 'Or persuade Riddick to take me with him,' she added mentally. "I might spend a little time with Imam, catch up with him... we were the only two, besides Riddick, to escape that day... he became sort of like a foster father to me – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you..." Kyra apologized, seeing the disturbed look in her face.

Carolyn brushed her apology aside. "No, that's okay, I need to deal with my demons."

"How much longer until we get to Helion Prime?" Kyra asked.

"A few days... I think we can ration the supplies we brought on here for the duration, but we'll have to be smart about it," Carolyn explained. The next couple days passed much like this, those who knew how to fly a ship took turns flying it, those who didn't took turns in the co-pilot's seat while the rest of the passengers tried to be as civil with each other as they could, though the situation they were in made them all uneasy. What broke the tension was the sudden crackle in the radio and the voice that spoke.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents."

"Shit... it's that damn Merc ship..." Kyra growled, walking up to the cockpit with Riddick right behind her.

"My name is Carolyn Frye, I was piloting a transport ship with some cargo and passengers along this route when we crash-landed on M6-117. It's just me and the survivors, we're on our way to Helion Prime. If you don't believe me, check the planet out for your self, you'll probably be able to see the crashed ship from orbit," Carolyn answered.

Back on board the Kublai Khan, the man monitoring the voice recognition program gave the all clear that the woman was telling the truth. "Very well, be on your way and... have a _safe _journey," Junner answered after he got the 'okay' from his master, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The connection was cut and the passengers relaxed back into their seats.

"Thank Alah..." Imam sighed in relief.

"I dunno, it would have been nice to get rid of that fucked up bitch," Kyra growled.

"Easy, Kyra, put the chains back on that animal," Riddick whispered into Kyra's ear. Kyra shivered and leaned into him slightly, enough to make contact with him but not enough so that the others noticed. Riddick smirked and drew the hand that was braced on the archway and that was also close to her face, down her cheek. Kyra shut her eyes for a moment, being the one to lean into his touch this time, before they drew apart. If someone _had _caught them, they would have just thought it was a romantic gesture, but what Kyra and Riddick just did held volumes more, it was everything they could do not to jump each other right there in the skiff.

About half a week later, much longer than they thought, they _finally _saw the first signs that they were entering Helion System and breathed a collective sigh of relief. The little skiff managed to hold out better than expected, which Imam took as a sign from God. Helion Prime was one of the planets closest to the system's sun, the other uninhabitable and rarely mentioned. It would take about half a day to reach Helion Prime at full speed, but the excitement was already palpable within the tiny ship. "Wouldn't it be fucked up if the ship ran out of fuel or something now? So close to our destination?" Zeke mentioned, wincing when Shazza slapped him rather hard across the chest.

"Don't say that!" She hissed, rolling her eyes as he chuckled.

"It's okay, we're close enough to contact Helion Five for help if that were to happen," Kyra mentioned from her spot on the back of the ship. She was twirling around her blade, watching the play of colors dance across it from the overhead light. She looked up when one of Imam's students addressed her.

"What was that?" She asked, unsure what the boy said, having spoken to her in a different language.

Imam answered for him. "He asked if you have ever gotten hurt doing that?" he responded.

"Oh, well, I guess at first I might have nicked myself a couple times," Kyra shrugged and Imam nodded, telling his student what she told him. The sight of Helion Prime couldn't have been a more beautiful one. The planet was very large and covered mostly in sand, with some patches of green here and there and little water. It was the hub of trade, transport, and community.

"God if that isn't a beautiful sight, I don't know what is," Paris said as they all watched the planet grow larger.

"I've seen better," Riddick muttered. UV-6, though a barren wasteland, was a pretty breathtaking planet to look at on approach, not much to see once you were on it though. It was entirely covered in ice and the little light the far off sun gave it, illuminated it enough for it to look like one huge crystal floating in a sea of obsidian. While no normal human would be able to stand that place, Riddick wasn't exactly human after all... it seemed Furyans were a pretty freaking tough race. Riddick managed to live there for five years, in the carved stomach of another enormous creature, hunting the carnivorous wildlife and living fairly comfortable considering the circumstances. His own private domain where he ruled and no one could touch him... that is, before Toombs showed up and brought reality crashing back into Riddick.

Riddick shook himself out of his thoughts as Carolyn started the decent into Helion Prime, giving her codes and answering questions from the control tower in New Mecca. Once the ship docked in the Capital and was secured, there was a scramble to get off of it. Once the doors opened most of the passengers near literally ran out of it and took a deep breath, stretching their legs. Most of them hugged, shook hands, said their goodbyes and were on their way, excited to get back to their lives after having been given this second chance. Kyra hugged Carolyn, thanking her for being there for her when she needed her and wished her luck and happiness. Carolyn thanked her and told her to take care of herself, giving Riddick, who had a cheap disguise on, a knowing look. "And you, keep out of trouble," She told him half-teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riddick grunted, then smiled slightly, nodding to her. With Carolyn off, heading to her superiors with one last wave, that left Imam, his students, Kyra, and Riddick.

"You are most welcome to stay with me, child," Imam told his foster daughter.

"Thank you, so much, for everything you've done for me," Kyra began, hugging her father-figure, then pulled away and shook her head. "But I have to decline, I'd go crazy if I settled just yet... I'm too wired. Besides, someone's got to make sure Riddick doesn't get himself killed," she smirked.

"Kid, who said-" Riddick was cut off.

"I'm going with you and that's _final_," Kyra snapped at him, interrupting his protest. The fire in her eyes allowed no room for argue. Riddick was impressed.

'She's got balls,' he thought. "Fine," Riddick relented, earning a bright smile. 'Damn woman...'

"Well, you will be missed. You are more than welcome in my house any time you wish, you too, Mr. Riddick," Imam smiled knowingly.

"Whatever," Riddick grunted. With one last goodbye, they parted ways. Kyra walked alongside Riddick, nearly bouncing on her feet as she did. "You're gunna blow my cover, calm down," Riddick growled. He was amused that she would be so excited, seeing as his life was _not _an easy one... then again, it was a life she was pretty used to herself, so maybe it wasn't so bad that she tagged along, he knew she wouldn't hold him back anymore.

"Sorry," Kyra muttered. "What happens now?" she asked him curiously.

"We get a ship and go somewhere no one will bother us..." Riddick trailed off and smirked.

"And then?" Kyra prompted.

"Whatever you want, baby..." Riddick answered with a sexy grin as he turned and leaned toward her, his hand roaming from her back downward.

"I like the way you think," Kyra grinned back, caressing his other hand as it cupped her cheek. They locked into a slow, deep kiss, not caring about their audience around them for the moment, just lost within the moment. When they finally pulled away, their breaths short and faces flushed, they smiled. Oh this would be interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>End AN**: I hoped you liked this and I hope it left you wanting more... please let me know what your thoughts on this are so far!


End file.
